Estúpido Natsu
by Mizuki Scarlet-chan
Summary: todo comienza porque Natsu le quema "cierta ropa" a Lucy,todo el gremio se entera, molestan a Natsu por pervertido, salen a flote los celos de Natsu, Sting pide ayuda para declararse ... y todo termina con una Juvia adivina... paseen y lean sobre estas extrañas situaciones... mi segundo fick.


**aclaración****: Fairy Tail le pertenece al gran Hiro Mashima-sama **

**parejas: Natsu y Lucy y un poco de Sting y Lissana.**

**N° de palabras: 2,262**

**-perdonen las faltas de ortografía... y sin mas preámbulos a leer!-**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**.**

**Estúpido Natsu **

Todo era tranquilo en fairy tail y por tranquilo me refiero a peleas, risas, y bromas por todos lados, era un día hermoso todo tranquilo hasta que….

Lucy: ¡Natsu Dragneel, ven acá ahora!

Natsu: que quieres!- le grito el salamander pero después comenzó a sudar frio después de la mirada que le mando la rubia

Lucy: escucha Dragneel, yo te soporto que te metas a mi casa, que uses mi cama, que te comas toda mi comida del mes en un día, pero, ¡no te perdonare que hayas robado mi ropa interior!

Silencio, era lo único que se escuchaba en el gremio, todos pero todos miraban a salamander, este solo estaba parado mirando a Lucy quien todavía estaba mirando con mirada asesina pero con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas, el primero en romper ese incomodo silencio fue Gray

Gray: ¡jajajaaja!, quien iba a pensar que el sesos quemados era un maldito pervertido, jaja

Erza: tu no eres el indicado para decir eso y, ¡ponte ropa, imbécil!

Gray: ¡pero cuando?…..!

Erza: Natsu~ ¿puedes explicar lo que está diciendo Lucy?

Natsu: c-claro es que, ¡Happy di algo!

Happy: a mí no me mires tú fuiste quien los saco

Natsu: traidor!

Erza: ya que Natsu no nos quiere contar, ¿Happy podrías decirnos lo que paso?

Happy: aye!, les contare era de noche y Lucy se estaba bañando…..

_Flashback _

_Natsu: nee~ Happy hagámosle una broma a luce _

_Happy: Natsu deberías dejar en paz a Lucy un tiempo_

_Natsu: eres aburrido happy, es solo una broma_

_Happy: lo que a ti te pasa es que estas celoso de que Lucy tenga una cita con ese tal sting que por cierto también es un dragon slayer_

_Natsu: n-no estoy c-celoso happy es solo que estoy aburrido_

_Happy: a mí no me engañas estas celoso porque Lucy prefirió ir con él a la cita que ir contigo de misión_

_Natsu: eso es mentira _

_Happy: es verdad, y si quieres asele la broma tu solo, yo me voy Charlie- y happy se fue volando_

_Natsu: ¡eres un traidor!_

_Fin flashback _

Happy: eso es todo lo que les puedo contar no sé nada mas

Erza: gracias happy, y Natsu ¿Qué dices en tu defensa y más importante…?- puso cara de "te pille" puso sus manos en la boca al estilo Happy y hablo- ¿estas celoso de que Lucy salga con sting?

Natsu: ¡q-que no estoy c-celoso!- grito a los cuatro vientos

Gray: entonces porque tartamudeas?

Natsu: p-por nada- y se sonrojo un poco

Gajeel: ¿entonces porque te sonrojas?, gihi

Erza: no me había fijado pero está totalmente rojo, jaja

Natsu:!c-cállense!

Lucy: ¡basta!, yo quiero saber porque este- apunto a Natsu- me saco mi ropa interior

Levy: es cierto se nos estaba olvidando

Erza: vamos habla

Cana: déjenlo en paz, seguro que este pervertido quería tener las bragas de Lucy para pensar en que como se podría ver Lucy con esa ropa, o para- comenzó a hacer un gesto con la mano-como el _fap fap fap,_ jiji

Se escucharon las risotadas de los hombres del gremio

Natsu: n-no q-quiero hacer eso

Erza: entonces que dices en tu defensa

Natsu: ya les contare!- grito para después comenzar a hablar- q-quería hacerle una broma a Lucy pero cuando iba a entrar ella salió del baño y pues…..-se puso rojo y miro a Lucy

Lucy: kyaa!. Me estabas mirando mientras me cambiaba de ropa?!

Natsu: si, pues miré un poco y por cierto, ¿enserio te pones esas cosas tan diminutas para dormir?

Lucy: imbécil- se paró de la silla en dirección a Natsu y le dio una de sus famosas patadas- pervertido!

Natsu: tranquila si igual se te ven bien y por…- le llego un golpe en la cara

Lucy. Cállate!, y dime pedazo de animal que asiste con toda mi ropa interior?!

Natsu: ¡pues la queme para que te pongas cosas más tapadas y lo aria mil veces más!

Erza: natsu~

Gray: imbécil?

Gajeel: gihi, salamander celoso

Levy: Natsu, lu-chan~

Cana: ja celoso

Lucy: N-Natsu~- roja por lo que grito Natsu

Natsu: y creo que are lo mismo con tu ropa- dijo mirándola descaradamente de pies a cabeza, examinándola- si creo que tu ropa ardera

Lucy: cállate

Erza: creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos

Todos: aye

Lucy: me largo tengo que comprar ropa

Natsu: espera- y la toma de una mano- déjame acompañarte

Lucy: estás loco!, no te dejare que vengas

Natsu: entonces no compraras nada

Lucy: y como me lo vas a im…-natsu la tomo como saco de patatas y Lucy solo le golpeaba la espalda y le grita

Natsu: cállate luce

Lucy: Natsu bájame, se me ve todo, huhaha T^T- comenzó a hacer una pataleta en la espalda de salamander

Erza: Natsu entiendo que quieras tapar el cuerpo de Lucy pero es verdad se le ve todo y se nota que los de hoy son negros con rallas rojas

Gray: Natsu pero hace…- se sonrojo asta mas no poder ya que Natsu como traía a lucy se le veía todo el tenia vista de primera

Lucy: ¡Natsu bájame, se me ve todo!

Natsu: no mires imbécil!

Erza: toma Lucy para que te tapes- le paso una manta a Lucy pero Natsu lo agarro primero que ella

Lucy: Natsu pásamela!

Natsu: espera- soltó a Lucy y esta al solo tocar el piso quiso salir corriendo o esconderse detrás de erza pero no alcanzo ni siquiera a mover un pie ya que Natsu la agarro por la cintura y la enredo en la manta- bien ahora podrás acompañarme

Lucy: he?

Erza: Natsu!, cuida de Lucy o si no te mato

Levy: escucha salamander, cuida muy bien de lu-chan

Gajeel: gihi, salamander cuida de la coneja

Juvia: Natsu-san cuide a Lucy para que no se fije en gray-sama

Gray: tsk, no me ganaras imbécil

Cana: usen protección!

Lucy: calla, y, Natsu suéltame!

Natsu: no quiero-y sin más salen del gremio mientras en la calle todo el mundo los quedaban viendo y comentando de lo que había hecho Salamander

**En el bosque donde Natsu y happy pescan **

Lucy: Natsu suéltame por favor- dijo Lucy en un susurro ya que no le quedabam fuerzas para gritar

Natsu: bueno- y la baja y la deja sentada en el pasto junto a el

Lucy: me puedo ir?

Natsu: no, asta que termine de hablar contigo

Lucy: ya habla luego

Natsu: porque quieres a la cita con sting y no ir con migo a la misión?

Lucy: porque me pidió ayuda con Lissana

Natsu: solo por eso?- pregunto dudoso el dragon slayer

Lucy: si era por eso, ahora me puedo ir?

Natsu: no

Lucy: porque?!

Natsu: porque no quiero- y la abraso y la pego a su pecho

Lucy: q-que?

Natsu: luce, no vayas con sting

Lucy: Natsu tranquilo, solo voy a ayudar a Sting con lissana

Natsu: es igual, pero ahora no iras

Lucy: que te hace pensar que te are caso?

Natsu: esto- y sin mas junto sus labios con Lucy quien estaba en estado de shock

Después de que se les acabara el aire se separaron pero se quedaron viendo a los ojos y apreciando el sonrojo del otro

Lucy: que fue eso?, Natsu….

Natsu: desde ahora eres mia y no puedes besara nadie mas que a mi

Lucy: he?

Natsu: luce, te juro que te protegeré, que te amare asta el fin de mis días, así que…

Lucy: que cosa?- dijo sonrojado mirando los ojos de Natsu

Natsu: t-te gustaría ser mi n-novia

Lucy: s-si quiero

Natsu: ¡luuuceee!- grito Natsu mientras levantaba a Lucy y la asía girar asta que este se mareo y cayeron

Lucy: n-natsu, sale

Natsu: no quiero, quiero quedarme contigo para siempre

Lucy: yo igual pero ase frio

Natsu: vamos a casa- se levanta y ayuda Lucy, la toma de la mano y se va junto a ella a la casa de la rubia, pero paró al sentir un olor casi familiar- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Sting: ho, Natsu-san que sorpresa

Natsu: que quieres

Sting: nada, solo estaba buscando a lucy-san, pero parece que está bien acompañada

Natsu: ve al grano, abeja parlante

Sting: _bastardo…._ Bueno, la venia a buscar para ir con lissana, pero si estas con Natsu-san creo que es mejor que valla solo

Lucy: Natsu, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?

Natsu: claro!,.. _ni muerto te dejo con la abeja…._vamos

Sting: _maldito imbécil…. _Bien vamos que no quiero esperar mas por ver a lissana

Natsu: si iba a estar en el gremio, ¿porque estas en el bosque?

Sting: _tenia que darse cuenta…._ Me perdí- dijo bajito pero Salamander escucho

Natsu: JAJAjajaa, y asi te haces llamar Dragón Slayer

Sting: ¿te vas a burlar todo el rato de mí?

Natsu: mmm si

Lucy al ver la cara de Natsu y Sting decidió intervenir para prevenir una posible pelea de DS

Lucy: etto…- fue ignorada olímpicamente- ¡ESCUCHEN!

Natsu/sting: AYE!

Lucy: bien, no ágamos esperar mas a Lissana

Natsu: bien vamos _cariño~_- Lucy enrojeció y tomo la mano de Natsu

Sting: cariño?, lucy, ¿desde cuando son pareja?

Natsu: desde mmm…. Como unos 10 minutos

Sting: es verdad?

Lucy: si~

Sting: jo, ¿Qué le encontraste a Natsu-san?

Lucy:…. ¡NO RESPONDERE ESO, VAMONOS!

Natsu: luce, igual quiero saber

Lucy: dijo "! VAMONOS¡"

Sting: se nota quien lleva la relación

Lucy: dijiste algo?

Sting: n-no nada

Lucy: menos mal

Natsu: vamos tengo hambre

Después de eso fueron hasta el gremio donde Lissana estaba con sus hermanos en una mesa cerca del tablero de misiones

Lissana: hola chicos y….-quedo mirando a sting y sus mejillas tomaron un color escarlata-ho….hola Sting-kun

Sting: hola lis….-el también tenia un color escarlata

Natsu: Sting tienes calor?, aunque estas mirando el escote de Lissana, no crees lu?- dijo con malicia Natsu

Lucy: es verdad estas rojo Sting- Lucy siguió el juego de Natsu

Natsu: oe Elfman, Sting quiero violar a Lissana con la mirada- a Elfman se le oscureció la miranda y Mirajane estaba con una sonrisa pero con un aura de demonio- y quisas después como a la noche se la lleve a la cam….

Lissana/Sting: Natsu!

Lucy: jaja, ven Natsu creo que tienen que "hablar en familia"

Natsu: si vámonos que el ambiente de aquí congelaría asta a gray

Sting: ¡me las pagaras nats…!

Elfman: Sting-dijo con voz de demonio

Mirajane: querido, ¿podemos hablar contigo de casamiento de mi hermanita?

Sting: ¡quien dijo que me casaría con esta!-apunto a Lissana

Lissana: es cierto, yo no me caso con un cara de nena

Los demás del gremio veían la discusión en silencia y con lacrimas de video(era cana),hasta que el par de idiotas se les ocurrió hablar

Gray/Natsu: uuuuy cara de neeená-corearon como canción

Sting: Cállense!

Elfman: anda maldito rubio, ve a pedirle al maestro la mano de Lissana y luego vienes por tu aprobación

Mirajane: ve rápido-dijo en modo de satán soul

Lissana: mira-nee, elf-oniichan, no creen que van muy rápido?

Sting: si es cierto ni siquiera le he dicho que la quiero y que sea mi no…vi…..a

Gray, Natsu y ahora Gajeel que estaban en una mesa cercana a la discusión comiendo palomitas de maíz

Gajeel: esto se esta poniendo bueno

Gray: seeee, pero…

Natsu: ..faltan…..

Gajeel: …..los golpes

Levy: Gajeel, dame palomitas

Lucy: nee Natsu cuando Sting se va a declarar formalmente?

Natsu: recién

Lucy: he?, me lo perdí

Gray: chuuu, cállense que vienen la parte de los golpes

Juvia: grey-sama… póngase ropa por favor

Gray: joder!

_con los Eucliffe Strauss_

Sting: ya déjenme en paz, vamos lis- y la tomo de la mano y salió corriendo con ella dejando a Elfman y Mirajane marcando ocupado hasta que…

Elfman: ¡bastardo, salir corriendo con hermanas menores no es de hombre!

Mirajane: mas le vale que cuando lo encuentre Lissana tenga una argolla de matrimonio en la mano-dijo mientras salía corriendo seguida de Elfman

Cana: esta se está poniendo bueno….. ¡se aceptan apuestas!

Happy: 20 a que Sting es brutalmente golpeado

Lily: otros 20 a que se casan

Natsu/Gray/Gajeel: ¡100 a que lo matan!

Lucy: eso fue muy romántico…-hablo con corazones en los ojos

Levy: te apoyo lu-chan

Juvia: yo opino que Sting-san le pedirá a Lissana-san que sea su novia, ella le dira que sí, después llegaran mira-chan y Elfman-san lo golpearan brutalmente luego lo traerán al gremio acá Natsu-san, Gajeel-kun y Gray -sama se reirán de él luego lo felicitaran y por ultimo después de un tiempo le pedirá que se case con él, y eso es todo lo que cree juvia que pasara.

Lucy y Levy la miraban cara de "esta tipa es una bruja", luego de eso mira y Elfman traían a Sting a rastras al gremio y Lissana venia gritando que era novia de Sting después Sting "despertó de su viaje a Narnia" Natsu, gray y Gajeel se rieron de él luego lo felicitaron y después para la mala suerte de los tres (gray, Natsu y Gajeel) tuvieron que pagarle 100 J cada uno a cana. Todo ocurrió como juvia lo predijo.

Juvia: Lucy-san..

Lucy: dime juvia

Juvia: usted tendrá gemelos de Natsu-san en un año

Lucy: (…..)

Natsu: oi, juvia que le paso a Lucy que la muevo y no me responde

Juvia: solo le dije su futuro

Natsu: qué futuro?

Juvia: el de los gemelos que tendrán usted y Lucy-chan

Natsu: (…..)

Y desde ese día juvia le quito el trabajo a cana respecto a la adivinación del futuro, luego paso el tiempo y Sting y Lissana se casaron, Lucy y Natsu tuvieron gemelos y Elfman y Mirajane casi castran a Sting por enterarse que había robado la pureza de su pequeña hermana antes del casamiento.

**The end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**hee una aclaración... no sabia como terminar el fick así que este fue el final que me salio, no podía sacar nada mejor **


End file.
